Three
by bktwin
Summary: Percy Jackson is a lonely man living in the big city of New York. He doesn't get along well with people, but he actually prefers things that way. Can a certain blonde waitress change him, or will his "condition" get in the way of that? All human, R&R.


** This is a brand new story which I was inspired by a m ovie it took me a while to put these thoughts down on paper, but I decided to finally do it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the movie in which I got this idea from. (Don't sue me) **

**Chapter 1**

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. It wasn't because I was curious of the patters of the ceiling, it was simply part of my daily routine. My eyes wandered to the clock. Five minutes until I have to get up. I don't really like thinking much, it only wastes time and gets in the way of my busy schedule.

I looked at the clock and smiled slightly. Right on schedule. I sat up in the bed and put on my black slippers. I sat there for a second before getting up and heading for the shower. I turned the knob to where the temperature balanced between the hot and cold. I took off my clothes, starting with my pants of course and folded them neatly on the counter. I got in and washed properly disposing of my bar of soap.

I cut the water off and got out making sure to put on my post-shower slippers. I walked back into my room and opened my closet. I laid out the pants and shirt that I wear on Mondays neatly on my bed before putting them on. I walked back into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I rubbed my chin and frowned, my facial hair grew a bit over the course of the night.

I splashed water on my face before putting shaving cream on my face. I then shaved making sure not to accidentally cut myself. I threw away the razor and washed my hands, throwing away the bar of soap afterwards. I walked into my kitchen after switching slippers once again and got my sandwich out of the refrigerator. I lay my sandwich on the kitchen table and looked at the clock. Just a few more seconds. I lifted the sandwich to my mouth and ate it.

I properly disposed of my waste before heading for the door. I put on my Monday socks and shoes before heading out the door. I blinked as the sun shone brightly into my eyes. I walked towards my regular restaurant in New York.

I didn't look at the people who I walked passed. Eye contact could only lead to a conversation of some sort.

I walked into the restaurant and was immediately greeted by the pleasant aroma. I looked at all of the groups of people who seemed to be enjoying themselves. I walked over to my booth and sat down, waiting for my waitress to arrive.

"Hello, Percy. What would you like to order today?"

I smiled at Rebecca and gave her a look.

"Your regular eggs, toast, and three slices of bacon?" she asked most pleasantly.

I nodded and she left back into the kitchen. I took out my plastic bag and pulled out a plastic spoon, knife, and fork. I laid them down on the table accordingly. I looked down at my watch and saw that I needed to eat in approximately five minutes. I felt someone slide into the booth next to me and I huffed in annoyance.

"Hey Perce!" the man greeted excitedly.

I ignored him and went on looking at my watch.

"What's so interesting about that watch anyway? You're always staring at it like it's the only thing in the world," Leo commented most annoyingly.

I stayed silent.

"I asked you last time if you wanted to come over and you nodded."

"That's because I wanted you out of my hair, much like right now," I growled.

He looked at me with sad brown eyes. "What did I ever do to make you so angry at me?" He asked frowning slightly in confusion.

"You always have to be so touchy with people. You hug everyone, and I don't like touching people. It's unsanitary." I explained stopping to glance at my watch every so often.

"It's how you show someone that you like them, now you know that I care about you," he said while opening his arms for a hug.

"Well I can tell you right now that the feeling isn't mutual!" I yelled.

People looked at us and Leo waved them off. His face was sad and it made me feel a bit bad. Then he left diminishing the feeling of guilt that was there earlier.

Rebecca set my plate down at my booth. I smiled pleasantly at her and she went on her way.

I finished the plate and threw away my utensils in the trash bin adjacent to my booth. I climbed out of my booth and headed for the door. On the way out I caught the eye of another waitress. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. I had her attention only for a second before she turned back to her customer. I thought about her on my way back home.

Line Break:

_He had absolutely no idea what had just happened. One second she was standing there looking at him angrily and the next, she was kissing him. _I cracked my knuckles after writing that lengthy paragraph. It would make a nice edition to my fourth story. "The Battle of the Labyrinth." You see, I make a living writing books. I write books about Greek Mythology. Simply because it interests me greatly. The main character has my name because…well I wish that I could be more like that. More sure of myself and not so scared to really interact with people. I sighed and thought about what I should add to the story next.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I frowned. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over this time of day. I got up from the computer and looked through the peep hole. It was my slightly less annoying neighbor. I opened the door to the disapproving face of Nico.

"What do you want?" I asked through the slightly opened door.

It was common knowledge that Nico wasn't my biggest fan. I was constantly upsetting his boyfriend, Leo.

"I want you to stop being such a loner all the time. Every time anyone even tries to be nice to you, you immediately shut them down." He put a hand to his temple and sighed. "He's crying. And you are the one who is always responsible for that. The least you can do is at least try to get along with people, if not move somewhere in the country where you will never have to deal with people. Definitely not a crowded city in New York."

He finished his small speech with a deep breath. "Have a nice night," he said before turning around and heading back into his apartment.

I shut the door and locked it. I stood there staring at the door for a second longer. I automatically turned to the clock. It was time for dinner.

I headed for the kitchen and got out some steak that I had put on the counter to thaw hours earlier. I got a pot from under the sink and cut on the stove. I looked at the clock once again and put the steak in the pot.

I went back to the computer and saved the document. I was almost done and would have to go down to the office by tomorrow. I turned off the computer and headed for the kitchen. It wasn't a very big apartment, but it was bigger than most apartments in New York. I lazily cooked my meal and put it on a plastic plate. I sat down at the table and ate my meal slowly. It was times like this that I felt slightly lonely. It's not like I was hideous, I just don't get along well with women. Half of the time I don't even know what I'm saying. The words kind of just come out of my mouth without my mind being able to process them. I'd try to hold a conversation with them and I say something like "You have a nice chest," and I'd get slapped in the face.

I got up with my empty plate and threw it away along with the plastic fork. I looked at the clock once more before heading towards my bedroom. I sat down on my bed for a second before laying down.

I looked at the ceiling once again, just thinking about my day. I also thought back to the woman I saw when I was leaving the restaurant. She was one of the first women that actually took notice of me if only for a split second. No one else really cared to look at me. I smiled. I hope I don't mess it up by opening my mouth.

I looked over at the clock for the last time before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story. For those of you who are worried about. I saw daddy kissing Santa Clause, I am currently working on a new chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for it. I want to give a special thanks to those who read Just Call Me Jo. There will be more chapters going up for that along with the continuing of that series. Don't worry it will soon overlap with the Percy Jackson series. Read and Review.**


End file.
